Harry Potter and the Train of Doom
by Your Greatest Fear
Summary: Harry and Draco’s first kiss was a direct result of bad train conduction, Zabini losing his footing, and Draco being pushed into Harry. HD, boys kissing, rated for language, oneshot


Hello all. And welcome to my first posted Harry Potter fan-fiction. I thought, that since the seventh book is to come out, I should write a fanfiction before that. And since this was already mostly done, I figured I might as well post this.

Well, in this story, none of the books have happened yet, and you may or may not notice things from the movie or books. Some things have been changed, either because I forgot what happened or because I wanted it to be changed.

This is a shounen-ai story, a slash story, meaning that there are boys kissing. Who, exactly, well that would be Harry and Draco, only 'cause I love that pairing so. If you don't like this, then please, push the back button and ignore this. If you don't care, then I implore to you to please read this, and I thank you for doing this.

I just want to say that I did not re-read this. I'm just too damn tired. So if there are any mistakes, please ignore them. Thank you.

**Summary**: Harry and Draco's first kiss was a direct result of bad train conduction, Zabini losing his footing, and Draco being pushed into Harry. But really, It was more like a . . . bump of the mouth. I mean, I don't think your teeth are supposed to hurt after kissing. HD, boys kissing, Shounen-ai, oneshot.

About the title: I really couldn't think of anything so I went with something ridiculous. If any of you come up with a better title, please tell me. Unfortunately, this story was not longer than my Eragon, it did, however, have more lines, yay.

To those who were expecting a sequel to my Eragon fic, I'm sorry, but I just had to write this. I do, however, plan to continue my Eragon story, I'm thinking of making it have at least five parts, three that take place during the books, and two that act as transitions between them, with plenty of lovely lemons. I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my Eragon fic, thank you so freaking much. I love you all. And without further ado, I give you Harry Potter and the Train of Doom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One-shot**

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Train of Doom

**Pairings:** Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy

**Warnings:** Boys kissing,

Shounen-ai (slash), language

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Life for Harry Potter was pretty normal; a little cruel, and fucked up, but none the less normal. The ten year old boy lived with his aunt, uncle, (no blood relation) and his cousin, Dudley. He had been dumped on his aunt's doorstep nine years ago when his parents had been killed. Apparently, they had died in a car crash, or at least according to his aunt they had.

And though out those nine years, poor Harry had been periodically tortured by his cousin and mistreated by his aunt and uncle. And at the current moment Harry could be found in his cupboard, receiving one of the worst punishments of his life.

Just days ago, on his cousins birthday, he had been punished when a boa constrictor had escaped its café and slithered away. But not before it had apparently talked to Harry. With a small smile, He remembered how he had understood it.

But yeah, now he was stuck here, and dammit it did it suck. God, if only he had some sort of power or something . . . .

And then he'd been let out. He had forgotten the reason why, but hallelujah, he was allowed out. And then the mail came and Harry found a letter addressed to him; to him, god dammit, not for his uncle or Dudley, but he, and damn did it feel food. He opened it immediately but had made the mistake of walking into the kitchen at the same time.

Then Dudley had yelled, that damn pig, and his uncle Vernon Dursley had snatched the letter from his hand, sneering "Who'd want to talk to you?" But then he had read the first line and he began changing color faster than the lights on a Christmas tree. It was quite comical, actually, it only he didn't have the letter, it would've been down right hilarious. He had begun yelling for his wife. And then she had read it. It had looked like she was going to faint.

Then they both yelled, well, it was more Vernon yelling and Petunia was just shrieking like a damn banshee.

"Out" Vernon had yelled. Of course Harry wasn't going to listen. He wanted his letter dammit. And then his uncle decided to take him bout by force. Shit! 'I want my letter!'

He didn't get to read his letter that day; nor the next day when more letters arrived, nor the day after that, or the day after that. By then letters had been literally falling from the sky, or more, flying out of the chimney.

By that time, his uncle had had enough. In less than ten minutes, the whole family had been forced to pack and leave.

They had traveled to some of the shittiest of places. And everywhere they had gone, the letters had chased him like a pack of coyote's that had smelled fresh blood.

It was when his uncle drove them to some hut out at sea, given each a bag of chips and a banana that Harry had figured out that his uncle was insane.

The experience was made even worse by the fact that tomorrow was Harry birthday. Dammit, he did not want to turn eleven in a damn hut!

The storm outside was raging on, and it would be his birthday in, oh say, five minutes? What I wouldn't give to be in my cupboard tight now.

But at that moment the little hut rattled so, that Harry thought it was going to collapse. But then there came such a crash at the door way that Harry, trying to turn as fast as he could, cracked his neck. And then there came a knock. The next think Harry knew, the door to the hut had crashed in ward and there stood a giant of a man.

Harry would later learn that this man was Hagrid, Rebeus Hagrid, to be exact, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts.

"'Course you know all about Hogwarts."

Harry had stared blankly at him. What the hell was a Hogwarts?

Hagrid must've caught on that Harry did not, indeed, know what Hogwarts was. Hagrid then proceeded to yelled at the Dursley's. It was at that moment that Hagrid had yelled out that Harry was a wizard.

Harry was sure that if Hagrid hadn't said that with a straight face, he would've started laughing. He opted for the less rude: "I'm, I'm a w-what?"

Hagrid had then begun to yell at Harry and the Dursley's.

"But I couldn't possibly be a-a wizard. I'm just Harry, just . . . Harry."

But then he remembered all the crazy shit that ha happened to him when he was nervous or scared; the time he had been found on the roof when he had only been trying to jump behind the dumpster; that time when his aunt had attempted to make Harry wear this hideous sweater that only shrank the more she tried; and then there was that time his aunt Petunia, tired with seeing Harry's hair all a mess, had cut his hair extremely short, leaving only the bangs to "hide that hideous scar," only to find that his hair had grown back over night.

He remembered smiling now, but then Petunia had busted out yelling about her sister and frog spawn and getting herself blown up.

"Blown up? Blown up? You told me they died in a car crash!"

That little outburst had earned him another loud argument. But then the Dursley's had ran into their room; Hagrid had taken the couch, and Harry to the floor under Hagrid's coat. What a birthday. . . .

Day came quickly enough. Hagrid and Harry had had breakfast, and then had quickly taken off to London to buy Harry's supplies. Hagrid had already informed the headmaster that he had gotten a hold of Harry. They took the train, then ended up somewhere, Harry wasn't sure where. Hagrid then had begun walking somewhere, and Harry had to run to catch up. The giant stopped somewhere and walked into a pub situated between two stores. Harry was sure that they were the only ones who could see the place, seeing as people didn't even look at it. Harry thought that this was kind of creepy, a little cool, but creepy none the less.

Upon entering, Harry had seen all sorts of witches and wizards. But when they saw Harry they began screaming and yelling like a bunch of crazy fan-girls upon discovering Harry and Draco nude in a closet.

It was . . . creepy, to say the least; odd people coming up to him, hugging him, shaking his had, ogling his scar. Finally he had managed to read the end of the bar, and followed Hagrid to the back. There he found a large brick wall and a couple of garbage cans. Hagrid had taken out his pink umbrella (goodness, didn't Hagrid know that pink umbrellas were embarrassing and pretty _gay)_ and had tapped a brick on the wall. Slowly the wall had withered away only to reveal a large shopping center with an array of witches and wizards walking here and there.

It is here where we find our protagonist, and the true story begins.

"OK, now what 'arry?"

Hagrid and Harry had just walked out of the bookstore. They had already gone to Gringotts and had gotten Harry's money. He had been showed where the money had been kept, and holy shit. He'd been loaded all this time and he never even knew it. First they'd gone to the potion shop, gotten what they need, and then headed for the book store.

"Well, we got what we need for potions, and we got my books. And now we need to get my robes and wand."

Harry looked up from the list he had been reading.

"Okay." Hagrid then lead the two to a shop called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

"Well Harry, I'm gonna leave ya to get them okay, I have to go get something, okay?"

Harry looked at Hagrid.

"What?"

"Oh, don't worry. Just go in, and she'll know what to do." And before Harry could say anything, Hagrid was gone, quite fast too, for a man of his size.

"Dammit." With that Harry entered the shop.

In it, he found a woman already fussing about another boy. Harry approached cautiously. When the woman looked up, he supposed she was Madam Malkin; she saw Harry in the mirror and quickly looked around.

"Well, hello." The woman said, turning around to greet Harry.

"Hogwarts, I suppose?" she said smiling. Harry only nodded.

Well come on now. Come on." Harry walked forward and stood on the small platform; she then proceeded to take his measurements.

"Well I'll be right back" she said after she had finished, and quickly scuttled off into the back.

The boy next to him turned toward Harry.

"So, you're going to Hogwarts too?"

Harry looked at the boy. Well, he looked interesting. For some reason he thought of exotic; what with that platinum blond hair, those silver-grey eyes and that pale face, well . . .

"Um, yes…" Harry said.

"So, you know what house you're going to? The boy asked with that interesting drawl of his.

House, house? What was that suppose to mean?

"Uh…" Harry could only stare.

"Well. I hope I get into Slytherin. Could you imagine getting into Hufflepuff? I think I would die. How 'bout you?"

"Um, well, not sure…"

"Well, no one really knows where they're going. But my whole families always had been in Slytherin. Oh, by the way, my names Draco, Draco Malfoy." the boy said those words with a bright white smile.

Harry was taken back a bit.

"Um, I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

He shook Draco's hand as the boys hand froze mid-shake.

"Harry Potter? Are you really?"

Blushing, Harry nodded.

"Interesting, so then, do you really have the scar?"

Harry nodded and, releasing his hand from Draco's hold, pulled back his bangs to reveal the scar that had made him famous.

"Hmm . . . interesting" Draco repeated. He continued staring even after Harry had dropped his had. Harry found himself feeling a bit uncomfortable, whishing Draco would look any where else.

"Well, I was wondering where you parents were . . . ." the moment Draco said this and watched the flicker of sadness pass on Harry's face, he immediately wished he hadn't said that.

"Um, why don't we start over the, huh?" Draco said, smiling in an uncharacteristic way.

Harry stared at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

Draco only smiled and extended his hand.

"Hello. The names Draco, Draco Lucius Malfoy, to be exact. And I hear you're also going to Hogwarts."

Harry smiled slightly and shook Draco's hand.

"Hello. I'm Harry. Full name: Harry James Potter. And yes, I am going to Hogwarts." At hearing this Draco jumped a little, looking shocked.

"Blimey, are you really?" Draco said in mock surprise. Harry smiled, looking down at the floor.

"Uh, yeah."

"Whoa, bloody amazing. So, you really have the . . . you know . . ._ scar_?" the last word was said in a whisper clearly full of mock awe.

Harry's smile was showing teeth now.

"Well, yeah, of course." And once again, Harry pulled back his bangs.

"Bloody hell, it's really there. And it's actually quite thin. When I pictured it I though it was going to be this massive large disfiguring thing. I was thinking that the bloke who got it must be the really ugly fellow, what with that scar and all. But I guess I was proven wrong. And it's shaped like a lightening bolt. Nice." Draco said this with that smile on his face and Harry felt his face break out in a blush.

"Uh, thanks?"

"No problem." Draco looked at Harry expectedly.

"What?" Harry said, staring right back at Draco.

"Nothing, only now you're smiling and you're all happy."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, you were looking a bit depressed and all, you know?"

"Oh, yeah . . . ."

"Oh, come on now, don't give me that. Smile, you look much better when you do, you know?" Draco had said this with a straight face and so it made more of an effect upon Harry.

"Draco!" Harry's face was positively red now.

"Well, it's quite true. Now, you had said something about going to Hogwarts." Draco was still smiling.

"Um, well, I'm going. That's all . . . ."

"Really, well so am I. know what house you're going in?" Draco said, feigning ignorance.

"Well, not, um, not really…: Harry's eyes suspiciously wondered to the left. And Draco noticed that it seemed as if Harry . . . .

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Draco, was actually no angry, but genuinely curious. Even he surprised himself.

"Well, no. I've only just discovered that I'm a wizard, you know. My parent's being- being dead, I was raised by my muggle aunt and uncle. And they've never told me anything, so I'm pretty new to this, sorry." Harry said this whilst looking at the floor, not wanting to see Draco reaction.

In all actuality, Draco was a bit confused. Not with Harry though, but with himself. Usually Draco scoffed at people who knew nothing of the Wizarding World. When he heard of muggle born and such, he found himself in such of rage when people like that were admitted into their school, having, through a letter, just learned what they really were. But wit Harry, who was pretty much in similar situation, he found he was not angry at all, but actually felt pity and sympathy. And dammit, these were not Malfoy emotions.

"Well" Draco said finally talking. He decided to ignore the Malfoy part of him for now.

"There are four houses" and Draco began telling Harry all about the four houses of Hogwarts.

It was when Draco had finished talking about the Hufflepuff house, and was about to talk about the Ravenclaw house when Madam Malkin reappeared from the back.

"Sorry dears. I had a little bit of a mishap I the back. A box decided to open and spill its contents on me. Well, here you are." And she shoved a set of robes into Harry's arms.

Harry paid, and turned to Draco.

"Um, see you at school then, Draco?" Harry said, smiling slightly.

Draco smiled back at him from the mirror. "Definitely."

"Alright then, good bye Draco, Madam." And with that Harry walked out of the shop and spotted Hagrid standing a few paces away.

"Alright there Harry?" Hagrid smile before revealing what it was that was behind his back; from within a cage, a small snowy white owl hooted dolefully at Harry.

"My god, Hagrid she's beautiful." Harry couldn't stop staring.

"And she's yours"

"I'm sorry?" Harry looked at Hagrid, who only smiled.

"I said that she was yours. Happy Birthday Harry."

"Well, um, thank you Hagrid."

"No problem Harry" and together, Harry, Hagrid and the owl made their way the wand store.

They both stopped in front of Ollivander's and Hagrid stared in side.

"Right I'll stay out here." Harry nodded, and, leaving the bag with the robes with Hagrid, entered to shop. His entrance was alerted with a small bell. No one was inside.

"Hello?" Harry said, ringing the small bell on top of the table. He got no response. He rang it again and again, when suddenly standing on a sliding ladder, there appeared a man. He quickly jumped off and stared at Harry.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I would see you."

Harry wasn't sure how to respond.

"Good afternoon." Mr. Ollivander said in a soft voice.

"Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it — it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

For some reason Mr. Ollivander did not blink as he said this. And Harry really wished he did. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. To Harry's dismay, Mr. Ollivander came so close to Harry that their noses were almost touching. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where . . ."

Mr. Ollivander touched the lightening scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands . . . well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the word to do . . . ."

He shook his head, and to Harry's relief moved away.

"Well Mr. Potter, enough reminiscing. Let me see." Here he pulled a long tape measure with silver marking out of his pocket. "Which is your want arm?"

"Er — well, I'm right-handed," said Harry.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, know to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand had a core of powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That'll do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand, and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand at once.

He replaced it with another, took that one back, and gave Harry another. This repeated for awhile until Harry believed he had tried almost every wand in the damn shop. But as Harry was downright miserable in having tried so many wands, Mr. Ollivander seemed to become happier.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere — I wonder, now —yes, why not — unusual combination — holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well . . . how curious . . . how very curious . . ."

He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper still muttering, "Curious . . . curious . . ."

God dammit, couldn't he just tell Harry what was curious instead of muttering the same word over and over again? Harry resisted the temptation to roll his eyes and instead said, "Sorry, but _what's_ curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter (Harry found this fact a bit disturbing, who had that mental capacity?). Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather — just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother — why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed. Well that was a cheerful bit of information.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember. . . . I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. . . . After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-named did great things — terrible, yes, but great."

Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed him from the shop.

Hagrid smiled and they began walking toward the exit. Hagrid was talking now, but Harry wasn't paying attention. He could only think about what Mr. Ollivander had said. And Harry vowed, as he looked up at Hagrid's enormous body, nodding absentmindedly, Harry vowed he would never tell a soul of what transpired at Ollivander's.

Hagrid then led Harry around, buying what they needed, and getting a bit of things that they didn't. After this, Hagrid led Harry home, giving him his ticket to the train. They bid farewell, and Harry entered his home, lugging his trunk in after him.

When he arrived it was to find Dudley in a right temper, screaming something about his room and his things. Harry ignored it and walked to his cupboard. As he reached it, his uncle appeared from somewhere behind him and began talking, giving Harry a start.

"Harry, it, ah, seems, as if you're out growing your cupboard, so we though it would be better if you have Dudley's spare room." Ah, so that was why Dudley was screaming his head off.

Harry nodded, not saying anything and began his journey up the stairs. His uncle looked as if he wanted to say something, but refrained from doing so and walked away. Harry entered the small room and was surprised to find that the room was already cleared out. He smiled slightly and placed his trunk on the foot of his bed, grabbed his owl's cage and placed it on top of the desk. Afterward, he immediately lunged into his trunk and took out a book. For the time being he wanted to read as much as he could about the Wizarding world. It was about nine or so when he noticed that he was hungry. He was surprised when aunt Petunia hadn't come in to lecture him or anything, well, he wasn't complaining. He looked at his owl; he had decided to name her Hedwig, a name he had found in the book he was reading. He placed the book down and stretched then went to get something to eat.

For the next couple of days, the Dursley's ignored him and he in turn ignored them. But it was on the last day of August that Harry realized that he didn't have a way of getting to the train. So it was reluctantly when Harry walked up to his uncle and told him that he needed a ride to the train. His uncle had merely nodded and continued reading the newspaper. That having been settled he sneaked back into his room and began packing.

Harry was awoken the next day by his alarm clock. He stretched, bathed, and clothed and was waiting for the Dursley's downstairs. They came soon enough, and together they were off to the station. Upon arriving they dumped Harry, his trunk and the owl and zoomed off. Harry wasn't complaining. He merely grabbed a trolley and loaded his stuff onto it. Walking around the station, he looked at his ticket, noted the nine and three quarters and looked around. Damn, there was no station like that. Harry shook his head and continued on. He stopped in front of platform nine and looked around. There was no three quarters after it.

Shit, shit, shit. But then he heard something that caught his attention, something about "packed with muggles," noted the word and zoomed toward it. There he found what must've been a family of witches and wizards, what with the whole "muggle" thing and the fact that they all had the same type of hair. He looked on, and watched as one of the boys ran toward the barrier and promptly disappeared.

"Whoa," Harry began walking toward them, but as he did he noted that there were also a lot more witches and wizards here. As he approached the family, he saw one of the younger boys's talking to a bushy haired girl.

"Um, excuse me." Harry said, approaching the two. They both turned around, and smiled at him.

"Hello," said the girl smiling. "I assume you want to get onto the platform right." Harry nodded, and she nodded as well. "Thought so, my name's Hermione Granger, by the way." She added and outstretched her hand.

"This is Ron Weasley," she added, pointing to the boy next to her. He raised his hand in greeting.

"Hello, I'm Harry—" his words were cut off as Ron's mother, or so it seemed, ushered them forward.

"Well hello." She said, directing her words to Harry.

"I assume you want to get onto the platform as well, huh?"

Harry only nodded.

"All you need to do is walk into the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Best take it at a run, and don't be afraid to crash." Harry nodded, and the woman smiled.

"Here, I'll show you." The boy named Ron said, and at the same time grabbed his trolley and ran toward the barrier. He disappeared a moment later. Harry smiled and did the same thing Ron did, and within seconds he was behind the barrier, staring at an engine red train.

"Whoa," Harry said looking around. He spotted Ron and moved toward him, just as Hermione came through the barrier.

"Hello Harry."

"Hello Hermione."

And together the two walked toward Ron as a mountain of more people came through the barrier. He looked around the platform, and noted with a slight pang, that Draco Malfoy was also here. His face immediately broke out in a smile and he was going to wave at him when Ron, noticing what Harry was looking at cursed. Harry stared at Ron, and realized that his words had been directed at Draco.

"Come again?" Harry said.

"Huh, oh, Malfoy, he's a foul git. You know, that blond kid over there. Thinks he's the best, with all the 'my father, my father.' Lousy bastard." Harry found that he was a bit shocked at Ron's words. And although Harry had only met Draco once, he had thought Draco was a nice boy.

"Ron, don't go assuming about others." Hermione scolded Ron.

"I'm not assuming. I've met him a couple of times, and he's a down right git. He thinks muggles, muggle born's and any wizards that interact with muggles are scum." Ron said this with an extreme look of dislike.

"Well they do say that those who call people names are only doing so to cover up their own flaws," Hermione said smartly.

Harry looked over at Draco's direction, seeing two people whom Harry assumed were his parents. He turned his gaze toward Draco and found that the boy was also looking at him. They looked gazes, and then turned away at the same time; Harry walked toward Ron and Hermione and Draco retreated closer to his father.

"So then, what was your name again?" Ron asked as they walked toward the rest of Ron's family.

Harry laughed a little. "My name's Harry Potter."

Ron gapped at Harry, and Hermione's interest looked piqued.

"Are you really?" Ron asked, and Harry couldn't stop thinking about another boy who had uttered the same words.

"Yeah," Harry said, bringing up his bangs to show his scar.

"Wow."

"Ron, Ron, where are you?" Ron's mother looked around, and finally spotting her son, ran toward him.

"There you are Ron, what are you doing? The train's going to leave soon."

"Mum, mum. Guess what? It's Harry, Harry Potter!" Ron shouted and Hermione smacked him in return.

"What?" Ron said rubbing the spot Hermione had hit.

"You idiot, you just don't go saying that!"

"Sorry" Ron mumbled. Harry sighed and walked toward Ron's mother.

"Hello, I'm Harry. I guess you're Ron's mother?"

"Oh, yes, yes I am. Im Molly Weasley." She said, shaking Harry's hand. The train behind them began whistling.

"Oh, Ron, Hermione, the train's going to leave. You too Harry, you better get on. You don't want to be left behind." She began moving him toward the entrance.

"My trunk!" Harry exclaimed, and moving out of Mrs. Weasley's clutches, ran toward his trunk. He grabbed it, and walked together with Hermione and Ron. Together they managed to get their trunks onto the train, and bidding Mrs. Weasley farewell, walked into the train.

As they were walking Harry felt the train move, and he nearly lost his footing.

"Well, let's go get a compartment." The two boys followed Hermione into an empty compartment. They found one not too far in and quickly walked in. They loaded their trunks in their respective place and sat down. They began talking, and for the first time in a long time, Harry actually felt as though he had friends. A little ways in the food trolley came around, and Harry, feeling quite hungry and generous, bought a large amount of sweets. He shared them with Ron, whom he learned had 6 siblings and was there fore short on money, and Hermione, who he discovered was actually a muggle born, just like his mother.

After having eaten all those sweets, the trio decided that a stop to the bathroom before they arrived wasn't a bad idea. So they went to the lavatory, and used their facilities. But just as they were returning back to their compartment, they found themselves in the company of one Draco Malfoy and a couple of his friends.

The three came to a sudden halt. Harry and Draco stared at each other. Ron and Hermione also stared, but then Ron, being Ron, began talking.

"You know Malfoy, it would be really nice if you would move." Draco turned his head toward Ron.

"And it would be really nice, Weasley, if all people could be rich like me," He looked at Ron from head to toe, and took in the state of his clothing. "But unfortunately, they can't, now can they?"

Ron snarled and moved to attack, but Hermione held him back. Harry looked behind Draco and Saw two people a girl with a face kind of like a pug, and another tall black boy.

Draco saw Harry looking and stared at Harry.

"So the, your Harry Potter, huh?"

Harry stared at Draco. Was the blond boy going to pretend that they had never met before?

"Yeah, I am." Harry said, moving closer to Draco. Harry just wanted to shout. To tell Draco, "What the hell are you doing" but refrained from doing so.

"Draco, come on, lets get going." The tall black boy said, grabbing Draco's arm.

"Alright, Zabini." Just as Draco was about to go the Train gave another fierce jerk. The boy named Zabini suddenly lost his footing and fell onto Draco. Draco was then pushed right into Harry. The poor boys never had a chance.

As Draco was pushed, the boy gave a shout and was pushed into Harry. Here we discover a nice piece of cliché history, for when Draco was pushed into Harry, the two boys' mouth connected in a sloppy kiss. Harry was then pushed against the wall which is where we find the two boys.

Harry eyes fluttered close and the two stayed connected for a little while longer than what was necessary. But then Ron shouted and the moment was ruined. Harry roughly pushed Draco away, blushing and licking his lips. He stared at Draco before pushing past the boy and walking into his compartment. Harry slammed the compartment door so hard, that the glass broke away. Draco stood there for a second more, before he too walked off, and in an imitation of Harry, broke his compartment door as he slammed it shut.

The boy name Zabini, full name Zabini Blaise, stared at what he had done before he broke out in a laugh. The pug faced girl, whose name was Pansy Parkinson, stared at Zabini before she gave a shriek of laughter so loud that people around her actually opened their compartment door to stare at her.

"That was bloody brilliant!" she shrieked and slapped Zabini on the back good-naturedly. Zabini gave a shout and nearly fell forward.

Ron and Hermione, on the other hand, did not look so happy. Ron actually looked like he was going to attack Zabini, but was held back by Hermione. Hermione then began dragging Ron back to their compartment. With a flick of her wand, the compartment door was fixed and the two walked in. Pansy had stopped shrieking now and stared at Zabini.

"Well that was a nice start to our school year." She said and walked away from Zabini. She too fixed the door and entered, Zabini following afterward.

"Well Draco, care to tell us how your first kiss went." Pansy was smirking.

"Shut the fuck up pansy, you resemble a god damn dog." Draco turned away and stared at the window, turning away from Pansy shocked face.

God dammit, that was so not fair. Draco had just wanted to talk to Harry, he had not wanted to start a fight, nor had he even wanted to kiss him. And really, it wasn't even a kiss. Draco was sure that your teeth didn't hurt after you kissed. Draco blushed, even though he hadn't wanted the kiss, it hadn't been that bad. Draco blinked. Oh, god, he was going to turn into one of those queer people father hated, right? Draco shook his head. He needed to get these thoughts out of his head. He needed to stop wanting to kiss Harry again, to see him again, to want to talk to him. Draco groaned. This was not the way he wanted to start his new school year.

Over at Harry's compartment, Harry was having a pretty similar predicament. He now had to endure Hermione's stares and Ron's rants. Harry did not pay attention and only stared out at the window. Sighing, he licked his lips again, still being able to feel Draco's own. Harry could swear he could still _taste_ Draco. And god was it wrong that Harry wanted to kiss Draco again, to be near him and to talk to him, 'cause no matter what Ron said, Harry could feel that Draco was a good person.

"Harry, you okay?" Hermione inquired.

"Of course he's not okay, he was just attacked by Malfoy, that stupid gay fuc—'

"Ron!" Hermione yelled. She promptly smacked him over the head.

"Harry . . ." Harry looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine really. It's just, you know, I just lost my first kiss to a guy, who happens to be Draco Malfoy, how do you think I am?" I'm actually pretty god damn ecstatic.

"Well, I guess we should put on our robes." The other two murmured in agreement and began putting on their robes. Harry stared at his reflection as he did so and could only think about Draco.

Damn, I think I'm gay.

And with that Harry sat back down, his heart beating just a little bit faster than before, his mind swimming with the vision of Draco's face.

Harry smiled. This was one freaking interesting way to start off the new school year. He just hoped any kisses he exchanged with Draco in the future, wouldn't' hurt so much as this one had. In another compartment, Draco was thinking along the same lines.

And with that our plot is set, and Harry and party began their new term at Hogwarts, and their official entrance into the Wizarding world.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, hello again. This is Your Greatest Fear, and I am happy to see all those who have come this far. bows Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you leave a review. Even if you don't, I appreciate the fact that you have taken time to read my story. Anyway, I am very sleep deprived right now, and am getting ready to get on a plane at thee o'clock in the morning (Eastern time). So anyway, I guess I'll see you later, and be on the look out for a sequel, both for this one and the Eragon one. I'm just that way.

Once again, thank you. This has been Your Greatest Fear, signing out, sweet dreams!

Posted: Wednesday 18-07-07 12:55 AM.


End file.
